Crimson Crown
by I'm Randomspicuous
Summary: A scream awakens the order from their sleep. Later discovered to be allen's. stained with gore. Adopted by GoddesOfWrath :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my Dgray man Story!! i had so many ideas on dgm and had inspirations from others. i am psyched for this story. i could not think of any thing else (including my death note fic which will be placed on hiatushopefully not for long).Well here goes so please read and review and also any ideas will be HIGHLY appreciated, and will possibly be meshed into the story. :p

_Italics-thought_

Allen awoke with an awful headache and a metallic taste in his mouth. As he felt his forehead he noticed he had the sensation of liquid running down his face and neck. After touching his chin with his fingers he immediately glanced at them. Crimson oozed on the digits; blood. Allen quickly rushed into the bathroom to see what was awry. He gasped as he caught the reflection in the mirror, as the blood on his face was seeping through cross shaped marks on the forehead.

* * *

Landing with a thud on the floor Komui was instantly alert. He had just heard was the most bloodcurdling scream he had ever heard. Dashing out into the hall he met with other occupants of this strip of rooms,

"What happened!?" he asked, alarmed.

"No one knows, but to me that sounded like Allen." Reever reported (he was Komui's neighbour). Quickly Komui began to race towards Allen's room, as Reever followed. It seems everyone was jolted by the scream, they were worried yet grumpily gossiping to one another. As Komui looked towards Allen's room he was surprised to see Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi standing next to the door.

"Does any one know what happened?" Komui questioned.

"No, all we heard was Allen's scream so we rushed over here. We tried calling him , but we received no answer." Lavi replied.

"And nobody thought of kicking down his door,"He questioned obviously worrying, "Kanda, knock down the door." Kanda grunted in response and took out Mugen and did as Komui ordered. As everyone entered searching for Allen, Lenalee found him first shrieking very loudly. All the exorcists, as well as Komui and Reever, ran over to her; gasping at the scene they saw before them.Blood was splatterd all over the sink and the floor. Allen was face down on the floor, a puddle surrounding his head, his skin a light shade of grey. Lavi and Komui knelt down next to him nudging him slightly.

"Hey Allen buddy, you okay?" Lavi asked.

"Of course he is not okay! Look at all this blood! And the skin; the only type of people I know with that shade are the Noah's..." Komui suddenly went gravely pale at his last remark. _The skin is turning the same color as the Noah's._Looking at every ones face he saw they were thinking the same thing. Lavi quickly yet gently flipped Allen over and took a look at his forehead. There was the line of crosses going across his forehead in a rather bloody manner


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya peoples. I am so high-strung about this story! my editor is awesome!(pause for dramatic effect) i am awesome, (pause again for dramatic effect) and the story is awesome! i have short chapters but that means quicker updates (possibly) and more chapters (yey,me).

* * *

Komui called Bookman to report to Allen's room immediately after sending Kanda and Lavi out to fetch a gurney, medicine, and bandages, so they could safely transport Allen to the infirmary. This was not as easy as it seemed, for Allen was turning into a more Noah-ish shade of gray and the crosses on his forehead were becoming more defined. Everyone in the Order would freak if they knew what was occuring so they decided to keep Allen in his room for the time being. Lavi soon returned from the breif trip with the rolling bunk, several bottles of medicine, and various bandages.

"Yuu just went to fetch gramps." He stated openly. Several moments later Bookman appeared in the doorway followed by Kanda.

"Took you long enough." Lavi was sitting on a stool in the far corner of the room obviously bored, and worried for Allen. Bookman sauntered over to Allen; who had been placed on the gurney at the nearest convenience, mumbling something along the lines of 'Idiot apprentance.' When he arrived to Allen's bedside he was surprised but began to start using acupuncture, in attempt to awaken Allen from his unconscious state.

After several attempts to arouse the white haired boy everyone eventually left, for his gray eyelids slowly fluttered open revealing the blue hue of his eyes. Allen attempted to arise from his laying postion only to realise he was being restrained by something. Allen tilted his neck upwards to view the horrible thing restraining him.

* * *

How was that short yes, action(-y) packed yes! please review!  
from,  
-me


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya people! really excited about this chapter! so excited it is like I'm on a sugar high in my mind (i didn't have alot of sugar today (for me anyway) oh note from Alpha dingo(or is it alphadingo wutev) (my editor with the 'fancy' name, I'm in envy. she is so much more creative but i am creative in my own way and she is really proud of me and sent me an email with a gold sticker. GO GOLD STICKER!!)  
Oh and Allen might be a swearing mother fucker (a swear! OMG! not! you will be seeing alot of those (possibly in the future) and be a bitch (i don't know) to every one:P

* * *

I see that many people seem to disagree with the update pattern of Crimson Crown. In my honest opinion, the story would be improper if it were written in any other form. (The author) has a unique writing style that is best portrayed in short segments. Just be thankful that these short chapters equate with fast updates!  
-alpha

* * *

In the cafeteria Lavi was nibbling quietly at his ham sandwich, clearly thinking of an article contrasting to the conversation going on between Komui and Reever, Komui was talking and Reever just sitting there nodding every once in a while. Something about the type of ham on the sandwich, which he could not be sure of, not that he cared about the type of animal on the bread in front of him, considering his differential thoughts. He was positive others were dwelling on the incident, but did not wish to. Deciding not to elaborate on the matter any longer he glanced up toward the faces of his comrades. There was Kanda, sitting with the same sour demeanor on his face, as if nothing happened, followed by Komui, still in deep conversation with Reever, who was slumping across from him with a look of pure boredom, oblivious to Komui. Lenalee was seated beside her brother silently eating her food. Gramps was nowhere to be found, not that he went looking, more like browsed quickly around the large room.

* * *

As Allen slowly tilted his head upwards he felt a sudden tug at his left shoulder. Feeling uncomfortable with this tugging he laid his head back down easily, on what seemed to be a hard mattress. Deciding not to do that again, Allen established the pain as a bad thing, he decided to rest quietly for a while, awaiting for someone to come into the room. He waited a long amount of time before he heard several voices outside his doorway walking slowly don the hall. Pausing to in listen on the discussion he tilted his ear upward which caused his arm to throb eminently, but it didn't bother him as he hasn't seen or heard anyone for a while now. He strained to hear the talking that was absorbing his curiosity and finally managed to grasp some words.

"To what degree is the boy;" shuffling of paper "Allen's condition? You said it was urgent."

"It is very grave, he seems to be turning into a Noah. Though the reasoning is unknown there is one history book mentioning the change of human to Noah. They will function like humans; but with extra benefits." He immediately recognized this voice as Bookman's. Allen was shocked and scared at this note mainly because the Noah were considered the enemies in this war. He stopped thinking so he could focus more on the conversing people.

"Hmm; go on."

"Also we are very concerned due to Allen owning a parasitic innocence and his curse mark, as we are unsure on how his arm will react, as there is no record of Noah's with innocence feeding off their body and they usually dicard of these rendering them useless and they transfer over to the Noah's."Allen could no longer listen in, as it seems they moved down the hall.

While Allen was up, more or less, he decided to glance at his arm. It was twitching rather profusely; which in return was wearing the restraint thinner every few seconds. His arm must have reacted to this and started twitching more. The restraint was beginning to tear away quicker than ever. Suddenly the band snapped and Allen fell back on the hard bed. Allen's arm glowed green and as quickly as it was there it was gone again. As the berserk limb came crashing down on the poor boy's face a terrifying scream filled the room, just as the claws (a/n: i don't really know what they are) delved into his eye socket and reaped the cursed oculus out of the now gushing and and bloody optic canal.

* * *

Now how was that for a ending! i have a pic in my mind of that moment and i love it!! Gore is awesome. seriously people should give it some props or sumthin 'cuz it is the best. read and review (any ideas or stuff or gore or events).  
Later all you people,  
-Me:P


	4. Sorry not a Chapter

Hiya peoples. Unfortunately i dont know how to word anystories together anymore so the chapter will be postponed even longer (im really sorry dont hate me) and my email from fanfiction is down dont know why so yeah. don't hate me and thanks for reviewing and i am REALLY sorry for leaving a cliffy and not updating my story right away.


	5. Chapter 4

Hiya guys! Umm im sorry for the long(super) long wait) first time i posted this i forgot an authors note. Yes they are short but i cant write for long as im 'easily distract...' and all that jazz. hopefully its okay. so yeah..

_'thoughts',_ "talking", "YELLING"

The stairwell in the north side of the Black Order headquarters was trampled on quite roughly, for an enclosed time of about 2 minutes. To Lavi it seemed like an eternity. _'Does it never end?'_Lavi was in the lead, and oddly picking up speed as he was racing to Allen's room. Lenalee was not far behind, followed by Komui and the others. Finally the group made it to the floor Allen resides on and rushed down the corridor only to stop at Allen's door. Lavi bolted into the room only to find the maniacal arm demolish what appeared to be an eye. Quickly looking at Allen he could see blood seep out of his closed eye lid.

"Oh no," Komui muttered quietly,"Allen."

Lavi released his innocence hammer to help restrain the untamed arm, but was suprised when the limb returned to its somewhat normal state. As everyone rushed forward quickly, as Bookman had just gotten through the doorway. When he glanced over to where everyone was he saw red streak Allen's snow white hair.

"I will return quickly." And with that he quickly departed leaving Komui and Reever and co. attend to the deteriorating exorcist.

"They have yet to surcease the bleeding." A familiar voice was heard echoing in the room, yet unknown to them it was the enemies who have come to take the newly problematic Noah back to the Millenium Earl.

"Yes, for if they don't stop it he will die, Lero."

"Well i guess we will have to try again later. We have to tell the Earl of this dilemma. Hopefully he will be alright." The group looked around the room for the intruders but stopped after hearing the quiet creak followed by the slam of a door.

"Why are you just standing around?" Bookman exclaimed as he entered the room with supplies. "Idiot apprentice" He murmured.

"Well Lero and Rhode just dropped by here to steal Allen and take him to the Earl, but decided to return back when he was better." Lavi replied angrily as the extra exorcists and scientists backed up extensively to give the two tinkering bookmen lots of room.

"I don't know if he ever will recover from this injury; the bloodloss could be too great."

* * *

Hope u liked. please review

-me:P


	6. Adoption Time

Hiya Peoples. I have really super bad writers block and its not going away. more ideas pop into my head for new stories but none for this story. So I am putting it up for adoption but if no one wants it then i will delete it. My other story will be up for adoption also. I feel really bad now.

-me


	7. Adopted By

Hey so GoddesOfWrath adopted my story so she is going to continue it and her account is at /u/1501184/

-me


	8. Petition

Sorry, this is not a chapter but please read because it's in all of our best interests :) thank you x

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

.Silver

I'm Randomspicuous

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
